Toy Story/Films, Television, and Video Games
Parodies Toy Story/Peter Pan *Woody as Peter Pan *Bo Peep as Wendy *Bullseye as Tinkerbell *Sid Phillips as Captain Hook *and more Toy Story/Mickey Mouse *Woody as Mickey Mouse *Jessie as Minnie Mouse *Buzz Lightyear as Donald Duck *Bo Peep as Daisy Duck *Slinky Dog as Goofy Toy Story/Blue's Clues *Woody as Steve *Slinky Dog as Joe *Amy as Blue *and more Toy Story/Flushed Away *Woody as Roddy *Slinky Dog as Sid *Jessie as Rita *and more Toy Story/Little Bill *Woody as Little Bill *Jessie as April *Bob Parr (from The Incredibles) as Bobby *Mr. Potato Head as Big Bill *Mrs. Potato Head as Brenda *Andy's Mom as Alice the Great *and more Toy Story/Cars *Woody as Lightning McQueen *and more Toy Story/Jojo's Circus *Jessie as Jojo *Woody as Goliath *Buzz Lightyear as Skeebo *Hamm as Mr. Tickle *Rex as Tater *and more Toy Story/Caillou *Woody as Caillou *Bo Peep as Rosie *Mr. Potato Head as Boris *Mrs. Potato Head as Doris *Flik as Leo *Heimlich as Grandfather *and more Toy Story/Skarloey *Woody as Skarloey *Hamm as Duncan *Al McWhiggin as Duke *Flik as Mighty *Heimlich as Mac *Sid Phillips as Smudger MSR 2 *Lenny as Thomas *and more Toy Story/The Backyardigans *Woody as Pablo *Buzz Lightyear as Tyrone *Jessie as Uniqua *Bo Peep as Tasha *Mr. Potato Head as Austin *and more Toy Story/Shrek *Woody as Shrek *Buzz Lightyear as Donkey *Mr. Potato Head as Puss in Boots *Jessie as Fiona *Lenny as Gingy *The Little Green Men as Three Little Pigs *Sid Phillips as Lord Farquaad *Slinky Dog as Pinocchio *Hamm as Monsieur Hood *Rex as Big Bad Wolf *Stinky Pete as Prince Charming *Snake as Buzz Lightyear (from Toy Story) *and more Toy Story/LazyTown *Buzz Lightyear as Sportacus *Jessie as Stephanie *Woody as Stingy *and more Toy Story/Jack's Big Music Show *Woody as Jack *Jessie as Mary *Buzz Lightyear as Mel *and more Toy Story/The Wiggles *Woody as Greg *Buzz Lightyear as Murray *Mr. Potato Head as Jeff *Hamm as Anthony *Bo Peep as Dorothy the Dinosaur *Buster as Wags the Dog *Sarge as Captain Feathersword *Rex as Henry the Octopus *Jessie as Magdelina the Mermaid *Mrs. Potato Head as Flora Door *Evil Emperor Zurg as Door *Lenny as Sam Toy Story/Cats Don't Dance *Woody as Danny *Bo Peep as Sawyer *Hannah as Darla *Mr. Potato Head as Cassim *Mrs.Potato Head as Jasmine *Al McWhiggin as Gazeem *Sid Phillips as Stinky Pete *Stinky Pete as Anton Ego *Slinky as Scooby Dum *Buzz Lightyear as Harry Potter *Jessie as Angelica Toy Story/Thomas #Woody as Thomas #Slinky Dog as Edward #Rex as Henry #Hamm as Gordon #Mr. Potato Head as James #Buzz Lightyear as Percy #Bullseye as Toby #Andy Davis as Duck #Flik as Donald #Heimlich as Douglas #Buzz Lightyear #2 as Oliver #Sid Phillips as Diesel #Geri as Bill #Al McWhiggin as Ben #Sarge as BoCo #Hannah Phillips as Daisy #Scud as Arry #Buster as Bert Toy Story/Aladdin *Woody as Aladdin *Jessie as Jasmine *Buzz Lightyear as Genie *Sid Phillips as Jafar *Sarge as Iago *Slinky Dog as Abu *and more Toy Story/Alphablocks *Woody as A *Bo Peep as B *Slinky as C *Marlin as D *Buzz Lightyear as E *Andy Davis as F *Al McWhiggin as G *Robot as H *Jessie as I *Hamm as J *Rocky Gibraltar as K *Janie as L *Rex as M *Ollie as N *Mr. Potato Head as O *Mel as P *Tan as Q *Lenny as R *RC as S *Herman as T *Flik as U *Heimlich as V *Sulley as W *WALL-E as X *Sulley as Y *Mike as Z Toy Story/Robots *Woody as Rodney Copperbottom *Mr. Potato Head as Fender *Lenny as Diesel *Jessie as Cappy *Bo Peep as Piper *Slinky as Crank *and more Toy Story/Handy Manny *Woody as Manny *Jessie as Kelly *Toys as Tools *Children as Kids *Molly Davis as Chico *Sarge as Mr. Lopart *and more Toy Story/Peppa Pig *Jessie as Peppa Pig *Molly Davis as George Pig *Bo Peep as Mummy Pig *Woody as Daddy Pig *and more Toy Story/Cartoon Network #Woody as Looney Tunes #Buzz Lightyear as Scooby Doo #Mr. Potato Head as Garfield #Slinky Dog as Ed, Edd and Eddy #Rex as Tom and Jerry #Hamm as Johnny Bravo #Bo Peep as Cubix #Bo Peep's Sheep as Camp Lazlo #Andy Davis as Thomas the Tank Engine #Teenage Andy Davis as Pingu #Baby Molly as Baby Looney Tunes #Young Molly as Tom and Jerry Kids #Mrs. Davis as TUGS #R.C. as Wacky Races #Lenny as Spiderman #Shark as Batman #Snake as I Am Weasel #Robot as Cow and Chicken #Toddle Tots as Popeye #Hockey Puck as Mr. Bean #Troika Dog as Mario #Troika Cat as The Flintstone Kids #Troika Duck as A Pup Named of Scooby Doo #Troika Fish as Muppet Babies #Troika Ladybird as Sonic #Dolly, Duckie and Teddy as Mike, Lu and Og #Sarge as Count Duckula #Sarge's Guards as Mickey Mouse #Toy Train as Duck Dodgers #Rock-a-Stack as Dr. Seuss #Etch as Casper #Mr. Spell as The Flintstones #See N Say as Mr. Men #Mr. Mike as Mr. Blobby #Rocky Gibraltar as Quick Draw McGraw #Troll Dolls as Sesame Street #Roly Poly Clown as Snagglepuss #Bowling Announcer as Wally Gator #Shakes as Yogi Bear #Combat Carl as Samurai Jack #Magic 8-Ball as TV Bumpers #Various Squeeze Toy Aliens as Teen Titans #Death By Monkeys as Chop Socky Chooks #Robot Guards as Mighty Mouse #Sid Phillips as The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy #Woman on Pizza Planet P.A System as Dora the Explorer #Hannah Phillips as Strawberry Shortcake #Mrs. Phillips as Ben 10 #Scud as Courage the Cowardly Dog #Janic as Raggedy Ann #Pterodactyl as Raggedy Andy #Baby Face as Family Guy #Legs as Futurama #Hand-in-the-Box as Huckleberry Hound #Roller Bob as Old Bear #The Frog as The Raggy Dolls #Jingle Joe as The Forgotten Toys #Ducky as Bananas in Pyjames #Rockmobile as Hokey Wolf #Walking Car as Augie Doggie #Whiskers as Top Cat #Marie Antoinette as The Hillbilly Bears #Burned Rag Doll as Mr. Jink #Huge Red Pickup Truck as Peter Potamus #Yellow Soldier Toys as Toonix #Sally as Noddy Toy Story/The Iron Giant *Andy Davis as Hogarth Hughes *Mrs. Davis as Annie Hughes *Mr. Potato Head as Dean W. McCoppin *Stinky Pete as Kent Manley *Sarge as General Soldier *Slinky Dog as Earl Stutz *Hamm as Construction Worker Marv Loach *Woody as Floyd Turbeaux *Mrs. Potato Head as Teacher *Emperor Zurg as The Iron Giant *and more Toy Story/Mickey Mouse Clubhouse *Woody as Mickey Mouse *Buzz Lightyear as Donald Duck *Slinky as Goofy *Jessie as Minnie Mouse *Bo Peep as Daisy Duck *Mrs. Potato Head as Clarabelle Cow *Buster as Pluto *Stinky Pete as Pegleg Pete *and more Toy Story/Barnyard (2006) *Rex as Otis *Mr. Potato Head as Pig *RC as Pip *Woody as Freddy *Buzz Lightyear as Peck *Jessie as Daisy *Sid Phillips as Eugene Beady *Bullseye as Miles *Bo Peep as Bessie *Slinky Dog as Duke *Mrs. Potato Head as Etta *Hannah Phillips as Maddy *Hamm as Ben *Emperor Zurg as Dag *Wheezy as Root *The Little Green Men as Eddy, Igg, and Bud *Scud as Everett *Stinky Pete as The Farmer *Dolly as Mrs. Beady *Lots-O' Huggin Bear as Mr. Beady *Sparks as Pizza Twin #1 *Buttercup as Pizza Twin #2 *Al McWhiggin as Officer O'Hanlon *Twitch as Snotty Boy's Friend #1 *Chunk as Snotty Boy's Friend #2 *Barbie as Snotty Boy's Mother *Ken as Snotty Boy's Father *Mr. Pricklepants as Gopher *Rockmobile as Biggie Cheese *Janie, Pterodactyl, Baby Face, Legs, Hand-in-the-Box, Roller Bob, Frog, Jingle Joe, Ducky, and Walking Car as Coyotes *Lenny, Mr. Shark, Snake, Robot, Etch, Rocky Gibraltar, Roly Poly Clown, Rock-A-Stack, See 'N Say, Fire Truck, and Mr. Spell as Other Farm Animals *Tikes as Gophers *Troikas as Sheeps *Andy Davis as Wild Mike *Bookworm as Little Ben Toy Story/Professor Layton *Woody as Professor Hershel Layton *Buzz Lightyear as Luke Triton *Mr. Potato Head as Inspector Chelmey *Bo Peep as Emmy Altava *Jessie as Flora Reinhold *Slinky Dog as Dimitri Allen *Al McWhiggin as Bill Hawks *Rex as Barton *Buttercup as Curtis O'Donnell *Lotso Huggin Bear as Inspector Clamp Grosky *Twitch as Marco Brock *Hamm as Dr. Andrew Schrader *Sid Phillips as Don Paolo *Emperor Zurg as Jean Descole *Mrs. Potato Head as Claire Foley *Ken as Finch *Dolly as Janice Quatlane *Trixie as Ameila Ruth *Stinky Pete as Clive Dove *Wheezy as Pierre Starbuck *Andy Davis as Oswald Whistler *Barbie as Melina Whistler *RC as Frederick Bargland *Hannah Phillips as Nina *Ducky as Clark Triton *Mr. Pricklepants as Anthony Herzen *Chunk as Desmond Sycamore Toy Story/Adventure Time *Woody as Finn *Buzz Lightyear as Jake *and more Toy Story/Numberjacks *RC as Zero *Mrs. Potato Head as one *Ken as Two *Molly as Three *Woody as Four *Jessie as Five *Mr. Potato Head as Six *Bo Peep as Seven *Buzz as Eight *Dolly as Nine *Sid as Puzzler *Hannah as Spooky-Spoon *Barbie as Shape-Japer *Evil Emperor Zurg as Number-taker Toy Story/Mickey Mouse *Woody as Mickey Mouse *Jessie as Minnie Mouse *Buzz Lightyear as Donald Duck *Bo Peep as Daisy Duck *Slinky as Goofy